Love through the smoke
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Hallie's death has hit fire house 51 but will her death be what pushes two people together? Casey finds comfort in the arms of Hermann's 22 year old daughter Cat and she's always loved him since she was a child playing around the firehouse. Casey/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't think they actually say how old the characters are on the show so for the purpose of this story the Characters ages will correspond to the age of the actor's playing them. So Hermann is 49, Casey is 34, and my OC Catherine is 22. Catherine is the eldest daughter of Christopher Hermann in this story Cindy is Hermann's second wife. He lost Cat's mother to child birth. Catherine grew up around the fire house.

The buzz of the telephone woke Catherine in the dim morning light. Glancing at the clock on her phone she groaned. 4 am. But her heart slammed against her chest when she saw the name that flashed across the screen. "Casey?" she shook her head trying to clear it.

"Cat." She could barely hear her name.

"Cas what's wrong?"

"It's….." the line went quiet.

"Casey, Casey are you still there?" Cat threw her legs over the side of her bed and slipped her shoes on pulling her robe around her. "Casey?" her voice was getting desperate now. "Casey if you're still there answer me dame it Cas you're scaring me."

"Cat." His voice sounded shaky and faint to her ear.

"Casey What happened?"

"I…. I… Can't?" the line was once again silent before she heard what sounded like the phone being handed off.

"Hello?"

"Dad, oh thank god. What's going on there?"

"Cat?" Hermann was surprised to hear his daughter's voice on the other end of the phone after having to pry the phone from his silent Lieutenant's hands though really he shouldn't have been.

"Yes, yes it's me now what in the world is going on?"

"Cat I don't know how to tell you this but Hallie was killed in a fire tonight."

"Shit. Are you at the hospital?"

"We're actually getting ready to head back to the fire house."

"Ok watch him for me I'll be there in ten minutes." She didn't even give him time to respond before disconnecting the call and rushing out the door. She didn't even bother to grab her car keys instead she opted to run the ten blocks to the fire house. Racing through the door she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Cat are you ok?" She looked up to see the receptionist Lena staring back at her.

"I take it their not back yet?"

"No What's going on?"

"They lost Hallie."

"No how could they lose Hallie?"

"I don't know I don't know what happened." Before she could say anything else they heard the roar of fire trucks as they pulled into the house. Standing back holding her breath Cat watched as they jumped from the trucks. Rushing forward she was caught in the arms of her father. "Are you OK?" she looked him over trying to prove to herself that he was in fact ok."

"I'm fine."

"Casey?" she scanned the faces looking for his.

"Still in the Truck." She nodded kissing his cheek. She walked towards truck 81. Swinging the doors open like she had many times before she looked inside Casey sat at the back hunched over shoulder's shaking. Lifting herself in she slowly walked towards him.

"Casey." She said softly sitting beside him. He didn't even respond to her but she took his hand in hers and she squeezed it.

"She's dead. She's dead." His voice sounded horse. He looked up at her face pain stricken.

"Shh." Cat soothed she gathered him into her arms and pressed his head against her shoulder she felt his tears fall against her robe. She thought of all the deaths she'd seen go through this house her whole life she'd seen it affect herself and everyone around her but she'd never seen Casey this broken. "Come on Cas you need some sleep." She stood up and taking his hands unsteadily pulled him to his feet. "Mills." She called out waiting for the candidate to come.

Peter jumped into the truck and seeing the issue helped Cat steady Casey and get him off the truck. "I'll help you get him to his bed."

"Ok." Cat nodded excepting the help. The deathly silence that hung over Fire house 51 unnerved her. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on Matt and settle her stomach at the same time. Mills got them to Casey's bed. "I've got it from here." Cat said Peter nodded and walked away. "If you need anything let me know."

"I will." She said watching him walk away and close the door behind hm. She slowly got Casey out of his heavy gear and then pushed him to the bed pulling the covers over him. "Sleep." She whispered brushing her lips over his forehead.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered sounding so much like a lost child like one of her little brothers that she couldn't deny him. She just pulled the covers back and crawled in next to him holding him close and hoping he'd have a dreamless sleep. Hallie was dead the fire house was shattered and so close to Draden's death also. "We'll never be the same." She whispered to his restlessly sleeping form.

A/N so I just watched all of the Chicago Fire episode in four days. Now I can't wait until September 24th this is my first shot at this fandom. I was looking thorough some of the stories and realized most of the OC's Casey is paired with is Kelly's sister so why not switch it up and put him with a daughter of Hermann.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chicago Fire.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up Cat looked down at a tossing and turning Casey. "Oh Casey." She sighed brushing the sweat soaked hair from his forehead. She looked down at herself realizing that she was still in her PJ's and robe from last night in all the confusion she hadn't even realized she hadn't changed before rushing to the fire house. Standing up she looked back at Matt one last time before opening the door and walking into the eerily silent fire house.

She started the coffee pot and leaned against the counter. Closing her eyes she jumped when she heard something land on the counter beside her. Her eyes flew open to see a pile of clothes beside her. She turned around to see her father looking down at her concern etched in his face. "Cindy brought these for you." He motioned to the pile of clothes by her hand.

"Thanks." She looked at the slowly filling coffee pot not wanting or really knowing what to say.

"Why don't you go home Cat?"

"No I can't leave him." She shook her head. Sighing she picked up the clothes. "I'm going to go and change make sure they don't drink all the coffee. She nodded to Cruz and Otis as they came through the door.

First she popped into the shower letting the hot water run over her body trying to relax. Hallie was dead that thought and the look on Casey's face the night before kept running through her head. Hallie who had always been like a big sister to her. Even when Hallie had known that what Cat felt for Casey was more than mere friendship it hadn't hurt the women's friendship. Yes Cat had and did love Casey but she respected and loved Hallie too much to cause any strife between the couple. She'd found them to be a great couple and had even been in Hallie's corner in many of the famous Hallie Matt fights.

Now Hallie was gone though and Matt was shattered and Cat couldn't make heads or tails of her world right now. Matt had called her to his side Matt had held her through the night as if holding onto his only life line so as much as she wanted to break to crumble on the floor and cry for her lost friend she couldn't she had to be strong she had to be the shoulder Matt needed.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Just then she heard. Engine 81 squad 3 Battalion 25 Ambulance 61. She knew the fire house would soon be empty. Standing on the cold tile the water dripping around her she let a single tear fall down her face. She quickly wiped it away and picked up the clothes changing into them she threw her hair into a quick ponytail and was about to walk out of the locker room when screaming could be heard from down the hall. Her heart pounding she rushed out the door and across the house. She slide into Matt's door seeing him sitting up in bed his face white and his eyes wild she rushed to his side. "Matt oh my god Matt." She grabbed him and tried to get him to look at her to make him see her and not whatever horrible image was flashing through his mind.

"Cat." His voice was shaky but his eyes were clearer and she could see he was seeing her. He broke tears cascading down his face. He grabbed her so hard she was sure she'd bruise. He held her and she let him. "She's gone oh my god she's gone."

"I know." She soothed clinging to him trying to take his pain into herself it intermingling with hers. She felt him grow heavy on her and realized he'd slipped back to sleep. She untangled herself from his embrace and lowered him back to the bed. She should get him home she knew that but at the same time she believed he'd be better off here around his friends not alone in a house. She left the room closing the door behind her. She looked over at the dog curled up in the corner. "pouch come here." She patted the couch and watched as the firehouse dog jumped up beside her. She buried her hands in her short hair and lowered her head letting her tears flow letting her heart finally let lose some of the grief. That's how she was found half an hour later after everyone had returned from the fire. Shay quickly grabbed a blanket and covered her. Mouch didn't even blink as he sat at a table. Hermann brushed his hands over her hair.

"Poor baby." He sighed.

"Looks like Matt's still asleep." Dawson said peeking into the room.

"Good he needs to sleep." Severide said sitting at the Squad table.

"Shouldn't we get him home?" Mills asked switching off the coffee pot that Cat had missed.

"No no one is to move Casey." Boden said coming into the break area.

"Right chief." Mills said.

"Chief I think Cat will be staying here as long as Casey is here."

"I figured as much Hermann." Boden said looking at the young woman crashed out on the couch tear tracks staining her cheeks. "no they won't be moved tomorrow will be soon enough for them to be dealing with all the implications that Hallie's death will bring to their lives."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Chicago fire.

She was as stiff as a board when she woke up the next morning. "Casey." She sat up looking around frantically flinging the blanket off of herself.

"Sweetie he's still asleep." She turned to see her father looking down at her. She let herself sink back into the couch.

"How long was I out?"

Checking his watch Hermann looked down at her. A good six hours. Boden refused to let anyone move you."

"I should go and check on Casey." She stood up feeling a little shaky." Chris reached out to steady his daughter.

"Not until you get some food into your system we don't need you collapsing. Mills." He looked around.

"What can I do for you?"

"Some breakfast I think we have a bit left on shift."

"Coming right up, any preferences Cat?"

"Bacon if you have it."

"We do and it will be ready soon."

"Thanks." She stared down at her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap. Her head turned when she heard footsteps behind her. "Casey." She jumped to her feet taking his hands she pulled him to the couch. Silence that was all she could hear it buzzed in her ears it invaded her senses.

"Cat what are you doing here?"

"What do you remember?" she asked softly.

"Hallie." The only word he spoke but it sounded like a sonic boom in the room.

"That was over twenty four hours ago." Cat whispered.

Everyone stood back it was like a bubble surrounded the two people on the couch.

"That can't be right." Casey shook his head.

"You called me I came as soon as I heard." Cat whispered.

"I… I have to get get out of here does anyone know what happened?"

"The ME's report is still not in." Cruz said speaking up for the first time. His words seemed to break the spell they were under.

"The bacon's ready." Mills said putting it down.

Cat gave him a tight smile before placing some on a plate and pushing it towards Casey. "Eat please."

"You need to eat too." Hermann reminded his daughter.

Cat took a slice of bacon and shoved it in her mouth to make her father happy but at the same time she was watching Casey. He picked up a slice of bacon but it seemed to be held limply in his hands. "Please eat." Cat pleaded.

He took a bite just then the voice filled the fire house. "Truck 81 ambulance 61." Casey jumped up and went to grab his gear. "You're staying here." Mills said. "Chiefs orders."

Cat was just waiting for him to protest but instead he sunk back down unto the couch. "Go." She mouthed to the others watching them dash of to the emergency she placed her hand on Casey's shoulder. "Do you want to go home?"

"I…." he looked around so lost. "I have to sell that house there are too many memories there."

"As much as I would love to say you can stay here as long as you want we both know we can't."

"I know." He picked up her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks for being here." He leaned against her. His eyes closing again. He was asleep once again before she could say anything else. She sighed standing up and covering him with her discarded blanket.

"I guess its best if he sleeps." She put the food away and tided the kitchen anything to keep her busy. An hour later the rest of the crew still hadn't returned and her own eyes were starting to droop again. She sighed and pulling a bit of the blanket away from Casey she curled up on the other end of the couch. Letting sleep carry her away from her worries.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Chicago fire.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Dawson asked looking at the two people curled up on opposite ends of the couch.

"This can't be healthy all the sleeping their doing." Mouch said.

"Oh you just want you're couch back." Cruz slapped him on the back.

"Maybe but seriously all they do is sleep."

Hermann sighed. "I think its best if they go to my house though I don't know what Cindy will say about that. What with the pregnancy and the younger four."

"I would let them stay in the apartment with us but we don't really have the room." Shay sighed.

"I have Antonio's kids for the next week." Dawson said.

"I guess they'll come with me." Hermann said.

"I highly doubt they'll be an issue if I know them they'll be locked in Cat's room until the funeral."

"I don't like how close they are." Hermann grumbled. Sure Cat and Casey had always been close but this was getting crazy and Hermann was worried that his daughter would get her heart broken smashed on the floor of the fire house.

"Mills what are you doing?" Dawson asked turning to see the Candidate pulling knobs off the stove.

"Well that used to be the place I hide the food club money but no more." Mills grumbled smoothing the bills out in his hands. "What is Cat's and Casey's favorite food?

"Chinese food." Dawson and Shay said together.

"Right ok Otis will you go and get it I'm sure you've known Casey and Cat long enough to what they want. Will you go and get it?" he handed him the money.

"Sure." Otis nodded.

"Cat wake up." Shay sat down and gently shook the younger girls shoulder.

"Shay?" Cat mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie Otis went to get some Chinese do you think you could eat something."

"I'll try." Cat sighed sitting up and stretching she glanced over at a still slumbering Casey. She slide across the couch "Cas." She whispered gently shaking him.

"hmm." He mumbled his eyes fluttering open.

"Wake up Otis will be back with some food soon."

Casey grimaced as he looked around the room at all his friends looking at him pity evading their eyes. "Ok." He swallowed.

"After we all eat I think it's best if you all went home Cat take Casey home with you tell Cindy I'll be home later."

"Right." Cat nodded a few minutes later Otis came into the fire house. Setting the food down he passed it out.

"Sweet and sour chicken for the Lieutenant and Beef and broccoli for young Miss Cat." Cat scowled at the name he had for her but she was so hungry that she dug into the food.

"thanks." She mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"I also go you two a giant thing of egg drop soup to share." Just as he was passing over the tub of soup they heard. Ambulance 61 Truck 81."

"Keep an eye on them Kelly." Chris said as he rushed out the door.

Kelly just nodded settling down at the table. "I have my orders you have to eat." He joked pointing at them. Neither really wanted to eat but they managed to choke down some food.

"I think it's time we went home." Cat sighed standing up and gathering the empty containers.

"I'll give you a ride." Severide jumped up.

"That would be appreciated." Cat nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked turning towards Casey.

"As ready as I'll ever be. "Do you know when the official ME's report will be out?"

"Any time I think." Severide said. "But I don't think it's the time for you to know the truth give it a day or two ok. Let her take care of you." He nodded towards Cat.

"Severide don't hide it from me or him I expect you to call when you know what's going on." Cat said.

"Right." Kelly nodded not ready to fight with her. "Lets get out of here." He loaded them into his car and made the small journey to the Hermann house.

A/N so now they're out of the fire house and next up we'll deal with the new setting and rambunctious kids.


End file.
